Question: To visit her grandmother, Tiffany takes a scooter 9.39 kilometers and a bike 5.32 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 44.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Tiffany's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on bike = total distance. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Tiffany travels 14.71 kilometers in total.